D'ombres et de sang
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au Défi n 53 du Poney Fringant : Ar-Pharazôn. Centré sur les sacrifices humains à Melkor.


**D'ombres et de sang**

Les bottes du Roi claquaient sombrement sur les dalles noires du Temple. Des gardes jouxtaient les portes, aussi immobiles et silencieux que des statues, indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ne réagissant qu'aux lueurs d'une lame mise à nue. Ils donneraient volontiers leurs vies pour leur roi ; Ar-Pharazôn sourit cruellement à cette pensée. La vie de ces insignifiants ne valait pas une once de la sienne.

Les rideaux de soie rouge qui dévalaient les petites arches construites sous la coupole faisaient comme des ruisseaux de sang qui retombaient dans la salle sombre et froide. La coupole trouée laissait échapper d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire qui recouvrait la cité de leur chape. Le Temple n'était illuminé que par les flammes rougeoyantes du foyer qui brûlait constamment en son sein. Les serviteurs chargés de son entretien avaient diligemment entretenu sa force avant l'arrivée du Roi. Plusieurs d'entre eux y avaient déjà été jetés pour la seule raison que le Roi avait jugé le feu trop faible. Il était le symbole de sa dévotion pour Melkor et, de fait, de sa puissance et de son immortalité.

Sauron lui avait promis. Ses paroles mielleuses ne quittaient jamais ses oreilles, comme si le seigneur noir était constamment à ses côtés, même lorsqu'il n'y était pas physiquement. Lorsqu'il s'était soumis à lui, là-bas en Terre du Milieu qui était désormais sienne, Ar-Pharazôn avait senti un orgueil insoutenable le prendre à la gorge. Il avait vu à cet instant le futur doré qui s'offrait à lui : à la tête de son immense armée, il soumettrait tous les rois qu'il croiserait et toutes terres seraient à lui ; après tout, si un seigneur noir se rendait à lui, qui aurait la folie de s'opposer à ses lois ?

Un vieux serviteur à la face jaunie et ridée par l'âge et les abus s'approcha de lui en glissant silencieusement sur le sol et chuinta dans un souffle presqu'inaudible :

\- Tout est bientôt prêt, Votre Majesté.

\- Ravivez la flamme. Elle n'est pas assez glorieuse, ordonna Ar-Pharazôn en plissant des yeux vers le foyer. Le mécontentement y faisait luire des lueurs de cruauté et le vieux serviteur se recula de quelques pas, la tête basse, essayant de mesurer ses tremblements.

\- Nous allons rajouter du bois, sire.

\- Jetez-y aussi le responsable de cette faiblesse. Il servira alors à quelque chose.

\- Tout selon vos souhaits, Votre Majesté.

Il s'en repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu et se glissa entre deux colonnes tel une ombre. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint, suivi de quatre gardes, les premiers tenant de grosses bûches et les seconds trainant un jeune homme misérablement vêtu qui pleurait grâce sans que personne ne l'écoute.

Ar-Pharazôn avait continué son chemin sans lui accorder même un regard. Les murmures de Sauron parlaient de trahison et de complots. Si la flamme s'éteignait, qu'allaient dire ses gens ? Que le puissant roi de Numenor n'était pas même capable de garder un foyer allumé ? Ar-Pharazôn grogna en serrant convulsivement des poings. Ils les entendaient murmurer dans son dos, comploter contre sa couronne, fomenter sa mort dans l'ombre. Tous ces traîtres qui se faisaient appeler des Fidèles alors qu'ils n'étaient rien moins que des idiots incapables de reconnaître sa souveraineté.

\- Comme le seigneur Amil a tenté de vous assassiner, cher roi.

\- Où est-il ? gronda le roi - s'il était demandé quand était arrivé Sauron ou comment il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, la question s'était rapidement dissolue dans son esprit ; Sauron était constamment à ses côtés.

\- J'ai hâte de retourner auprès de Tar-Miriel.

Certains disaient qu'il n'aurait pas dû épouser sa cousine et que son trône avait été usurpé par ce mariage interdit. D'autres murmuraient dans son dos que la Reine ne voulait pas de lui et le détestait farouchement. Mais il savait que tout cela n'était que des mensonges. Ourdis par ces traîtres de Fidèles qui ne rêvaient que de sa chute.

\- La cérémonie va bientôt pouvoir débuter, Votre Majesté. Mais avant, il faut questionner le seigneur Amil et lui faire avouer ses crimes envers Votre personne et Votre trône, susurra Sauron à son oreille et le roi fronça les sourcils.

\- N'a-t-il pas déjà subi la Question ?

\- Si fait. Mais il n'a pas révélé son lien avec le seigneur Amandil. Une fois sa duplicité admise, il sera plus facile de châtier cet impertinent.

\- Amandil est aimé par de nombreuses personnes. Il m'a même été cher, dans notre jeunesse, et m'a conseillé autrefois. Il reviendra vers moi.

Un sourire cruel étira la bouche du roi.

\- Et il n'aura pas le choix. Bientôt ceux qui le soutiennent se détourneront de lui. Je leur donnerais l'immortalité et la puissance que tout homme désire. Ils reviendront.

\- Bien évidemment, Votre Majesté. Qui peut s'opposer à Vous ? Vous êtes soutenu par le seigneur Melkor, le Libérateur. Il vous donnera puissance, vie et gloire.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le lointain et des gardes entrèrent, traînant le seigneur Amil, sanguinolent, à moitié nu, le visage boursouflé de coups, tenant à peine sur ses jambes tordues par la torture.

\- S'il parle, Amandil ne pourra plus rien faire pour se défendre. Vous pourriez le faire exécuter par Vos juges. Nul ne pourra remettre en question la justice du Roi contre un traître avéré.

Ar-Pharazôn aimait cette idée. Amandil devenait chaque jour une plaie de plus en plus vive. Il l'importunait par sa seule présence qui poussait les seigneurs et les capitaines à se ranger à ses avis, pour finir par comploter contre lui. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

\- Fais-le parler, dit-il à Sauron qui lui dédia un sourire de loup avant de faire signe aux gardes de mener le prisonnier sur l'autel qui surplombait le foyer. Ar-Pharazôn l'y suivit sans mot dire, ignorant le regard méprisant de son ancien vassal.

Une fois sur l'autel, les gardes attachèrent Amil sur la table de marbre noir où nombre d'autres sacrifiés avaient été torturés ou immolés ; parfois la mort se faisait promptement sur l'autel, d'autres fois, l'agonie était prolongée dans le feu. Cela ne dépendait que de l'humeur du sacrificateur.

\- Finissez-en, cracha le seigneur Amil avec ce qui lui restait de forces. Le Roi resta de marbre, ne semblant pas même le voir. Quant à Sauron, son sourire s'allongea alors qu'il choisissait soigneusement un couteau. Amil déglutit et força son corps au calme ; il avait supporté de longs jours de torture, il supporterait dignement quelques heures de plus.

\- Votre courage vous fait honneur, sourit le seigneur noir. Mais il est présentement inutile. Vous ne me résisterait pas. Il vous faut parler, Amil. Votre Roi désire des réponses.

\- Des réponses ? répéta bêtement Amil en cherchant vainement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il n'avait rien à avouer et, même si cela avait été le cas, il aurait préféré se mordre la langue plutôt que parler.

\- Avouez que le seigneur Amandil est coupable de trahison envers Sa Majesté. Qu'il complote contre Lui avec ses fils et petit-fils. Avouez, Amil, et votre agonie sera douce.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, répéta sèchement le seigneur agonisant. Le coup de couteau fut trop rapide pour qu'il ne le voit venir et il gémit doucement alors que son sang commençait à couler de son torse. L'entaille n'était pas profonde mais extrêmement douloureuse. Précise et certainement empoisonnée, sans en être mortelle. La douleur commença à battre ses tempes mais il l'ignora bravement.

\- Avouez que le seigneur Amandil est un traître.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

Une nouvelle fois le couteau l'entailla, méthodiquement, et Sauron répéta sa question sans que sa voix ne contienne aucune trace de colère. Amil continuait de lui fournir la même réponse, quand bien même la douleur aille crescendo. La pensée qu'elle finirait s'il parlait lui vint à l'esprit et l'embrouilla. Il n'avait rien à dire. De quoi pourrait-il bien parler ?

\- Avouez que le seigneur Amandil est un traître.

\- Le seigneur Amandil est… Non ! Je n'ai à dire !

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Sauron se contracta sous l'agacement et son couteau lui perfora un poumon. Il gémit alors que le sang l'étouffait et le soulagement l'envahit à l'idée que la mort viendrait rapidement avec une telle blessure sur son corps déjà mal en point.

\- Cela suffit, déclara Ar-Pharazôn. Il ne sait rien. Et j'ai hâte de retrouver Tar-Miriel. Finis la cérémonie sans plus t'attarder. Amandil attendra ; il n'est rien de plus qu'un moucheron qui s'agite autour d'un lion.

Un fugace instant, Amil vit le vrai visage de Sauron : il n'avait que mépris pour le Roi qu'il considérait comme un être inférieur. Il ne le servait que pour ses propres intérêts et Ar-Pharazôn ne voyait rien, soumis à ses maléfices.

\- Vous périrez tous les deux ! s'égosilla le mourant, le sang remontant dans sa gorge. Et que sois maudit ce satanée Melkor ! Je meurs en homme libre et en Fidèle aux anciennes lois de Nùmenor ! Que sombre le Roi fou qu'est Ar-Pharazôn !

Un rire dément le prit alors que la colère - et la peur ? - s'installaient sur les visages de ses tortionnaires. Ar-Pharazôn prit d'autorité le couteau des mains de Sauron pour trancher les liens du prisonnier qu'il attrapa par le cou.

\- C'est toi qui va sombrer, misérable vers ! Voilà pour toi, ô seigneur Melkor ! Ô Libérateur ! éructa le Roi avant de l'envoyer dans le foyer qui brûlait sauvagement. A sa grande déception, le seigneur Amil ne cria qu'une seule fois puis se consuma en silence. Agacé, le Roi descendit de l'autel à grands pas, ses habits dorés claquant à chacun de ses pas, et quitta le Temple avec un air furieux sur le visage. Il n'entendit pas Sauron le suivre mais il se tenait à ses côtés tout au long du chemin vers les appartements de la Reine.

\- Prépare d'autres sacrifices. Celui-ci n'était pas réussi, ordonna-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans les appartements. Sauron sourit et s'inclina. Ar-Pharazôn ne remarqua pas que ses moqueries lui étaient en partie adressées et que le seigneur noir se délectait de la terreur et du bain de sang que subissait Nùmenor sous son règne.

Il ne remarquait pas qu'il n'était plus maître de son destin, lui qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux murmures sanglants d'un seigneur noir.


End file.
